


Smoke and Mirrors

by Nickidemus



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: June diverts a physical takeover from Enchantress with a carnal distraction.





	

June shivered under the nearing sound of that voice that was so like an echo of her own. If a voice could be reflected back through a dark looking glass, that was Enchantress's call. A whispering serpent, seductive and tempting. Enchanting, one might even say.

She thought of it as nearing, but it was more a sound bouncing around the inside of her skull. Wanting not a master but a vessel, angry with waiting and hungry for takeover. A hand twined its fingers with hers. June saw that and gasped, that hand trying to turn over and take. She felt vaguely violated each time, and now she twisted, trying to fight it.

There were times June could draw the ancient witch back from her task. Calm her. Pet and stroke. In these moments of in-between, June's body was also hers and vice versa. Any touch would ripple through their shared skin and into both minds. The perfect union. She slipped then into a hip-twisting move that she knew only because Enchantress knew to move this way. Her hands snaked up and over her blouse shakily. She must soothe the beast, but the fear was still there even with the sweet task ahead. A fear of failure.

Enchantress was still fighting for control of June's hands, and so June's fingers gripped and tore at the blouse, forced the skirt down narrow hips. She didn't rip at her bra and panties so much as force and yank them aside, her breasts propped up and out, her soft, lower lips pushed together by hastily shifted elastic. Her touch wasn't soft but demanding, pinching nipples, pushing into her cleft, wet slipping down her knuckles. Stumbling, her forehead pressing into the nearest wall and her ass pushed out to ride her hand. Smoke slipped over her like a cloak, her hands merciless with her own body.

"If I cannot make use of you, then I shall make use of you, yes?" Her mouth, but not her voice or her words. "It's not generous enough of you, and you know that. This only delays the inevitable."

June didn't heed this. Firstly, she already knew that, but she cherished the delay all the same. Secondly, she was lost now, her body rocking relentlessly, turning and reaching for the end. Wet, pinched, pressed, and choking on pleasure.

She came then in a sweet burst, smoke hurling away from her as if caught by a sudden wind and letting her breathe. She slid down to her knees. The voice was gone, her hand her own. She shakily felt over herself, then tugged bra and panties back into place. Her face was crimson as she made her trembling way to the bathroom. No one could know she consorted with Enchantress this way. Her secret weapon. Or how much she enjoyed that sensation of lost control.


End file.
